The fours eyes birthday
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: Levi wants to get Hanji something special for her birthday, he knows exactly want to get her. But he needs a special team to get it for him, a team that includes Armin, Jean, and Mikasa. Will this unlikely team succeed or will the titans have them for lunch? NEW CHAPTER- Levi and Hanji's kids go on there own titan mission. LevixHanji JeanxMikasa
1. Hanji's birthday mission

_**hi guys, I'm sorry its been so long since I've posted anything but I got a job, so I'm busy all the time. But anyways back to the story, I've been working on this for awhile so I hope you like it. Its not really at any point in the story line specifically**_

 _ **I don't own snk/aot and I don't own any of these characters**_

 _ **(Levi p.o.v.)  
**_ "Commander Erwin?" I wrap lightly on the commander's door.  
"Come in." His commanding voice replies."Levi, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The commander cuts right to the chase; he and I have known each other for quite sometime, so he knows when I've come to chat and when I've come to ask something.  
"I wish to lead and extra-wall expedition to capture a titan." The commander leans back in his chair.  
"I see, and how many squads would you need?"  
"Not squads, sir. Just three." His thick eyebrows raised with shock or maybe amusement. "Three?" I stare at him.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Three men?" He inquires  
"Two boys and a girl." he ponders my response, I can tell he knows what group I'm looking to borrow from, the 104th.  
"Very well, if the cadets want to go then you have my permission."  
"Thank you sir." As I turn to exit, the commander stops me.  
"Levi, this expedition it wouldn't have anything to do with squad leader Zoe's birthday would it?" I sigh.  
"Of course not sir, we still have much to learn from the titans."

 _ **(Jean P.O.V)  
**_ "Hi Mikasa." Trying to be cool, I lean back against the pole. The object of my affection, Mikasa Ackerman and her beautiful hair, pass me by. To add to the fact that the girl of my dreams doesn't know I exist, she's ignoring me to go talk to Eren.  
I probably would have liked Eren, he's a nice guy, minus the temper; except that he's trying to steal my reason for existing. My reason-that doesn't know I exist.  
Mikasa and Eren walk as they talk, I follow at a safe distance. He tells her something- probably about his weird titan ability, he's been working with that nutty chick who loves titans. She nods, I can tell something's on her mind. Eren, however, cannot or maybe he can and he's just choosing to ignore it. He keeps talking, there's more people in the area so I can follow closer without looking suspicious.  
I catch bits and pieces of their conversation. Eren is talking about working with Hanji, Mikasa just listens. Eren talks about Hanji's previous discoveries and how he is helping her learn more than ever.  
"...I may be the key to us humans gaining the upper hand." I scoff at 'us humans', at this point Eren notices me.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Not from you." I fire back.  
"Then why are you following us?" He growls, I quickly look around looking for a reason to be in this area I note that we're close to the mess hall.  
"not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting Sasha and Connie at the mess hall." Ya great save, Jean.  
"Then go there." Eren glares at me, I glare right back.  
"I don't take orders from you jaeger." I growl. Just then I feel a hand on my chest gently pushing me away from Eren. I look down at the hand and follow the arm up to a face. Mikasa Akerman's face. I gulp.  
"Let's not do something we'll regret." As The two turn and walk away- the only coherent thought in my mind plays over and over again. Mikasa spoke to me, Mikasa touched me, Mikasa spoke to me, Mikasa touched me. This is the best day of my life.

 _ **(Mikasa P.O.V)  
**_ Jean kirschtein is a strange boy. He's Handsome, skilled, and a natural leader, he pretty much gets along with everyone, except Eren. He and Eren have hated each other since they met. Eren believes that all the king's guardsmen are lazy, cowards who just want an easy life. So of course he would dislike jean, whose goal was to be one of the king's guards. But Jean really has no reason to dislike Eren, and yet...  
"Who does he think he is? If I turned into a titan I could crush him like a bug. I'd like to see him try and fight me, Why did you stop us?"  
"I didn't want either of you to get hurt-"  
"He deserves it. Anyways, like I was saying-"  
"Eren, I have something to tell." My statement causes him to stop, it's usually one of Rhodes statements that freaks people out.  
"What is it? Mikasa, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Corporal levi has asked me to go on a mission to capture some more titan test subjects an-"  
"Cool, when do we leave?" I shake my head.  
"No, Eren, not we. Me. I am leaving later this evening if all of the team is ready."  
"What? Who else is on the team?" I shrug.  
"Levi and armin, are the only ones I know of. But levi says there will be four total."  
"How could he leave me out? I would be a valuable asset to the team."  
" maybe it's a good idea not to take you."  
"What how could you say that?" I look off toward the mess hall, where Jean is sitting intensely glaring in our direction.  
" Hanji has learned so much from working with you, taking you away would be counter productive." I shift my gaze from one glaring boy to another.  
"If that's how you feel then maybe you should go hang out with your new friend Levi." Eren storms off, I know better than to chase after him. So I watch him leave.

 _ **(Levi's P.O.V)**_  
I strut towards the mess hall in search of the third and final member of the special team. I spot him glaring daggers at Eren jaeger, as usual.  
"Kirstein." Jean snaps to attention.  
"Sir"  
"I have a proposition for you, how would you like to join me on a titan capture mission. It will be-"  
"No...sir" I stare at him, silently asking him to elaborate. "Respectfully sir, I'd prefer not to risk my life anymore than I have to."  
"I see, well then I will just have to ask Jaeger to replace you." His face changes to irritated, but he doesn't change his mind. I have one more secret weapon.  
"That will probably work better for Mikasa, I know how she likes to keep an eye on -"  
"Wait, Mikasa is on the team?"  
"Yes." I say plainly.  
"Who else?" He asks.  
"Armin and me."  
"That's it?" I nod. " but Armin can't even take care of himself, if she gets in trouble there's no one to protect her"  
"Mikasa is more than capable of protecting herself." I say plainly.  
"Yes, I know but if she gets pinned down or runs out of gas. She needs me! okay sir, I'll do it" perfect, just as I planned.  
"Good, we leave at sunset."  
"What? You want us to go outside the gate at night?"  
"Yes" I nod. "Hanji said the Titans are less active in the night, with a small team it could prove to be an advantage." He still seems skeptical, but he agrees. My plan is coming together quite nicely, I'll have the "four eyes" her present by this time tomorrow. Her birthday isn't for three days, it'll just have to be early.  
I make my way back to the barracks to gather my supplies before we leave. I scan the surroundings and the building appears to be empty, a perfect time to make a stop. No annoying people to ask stupid questions. To ensure I don't meet up with any, I run till I reach the cover of the barracks and tip-toe down the dark halls to my private office.  
From my office I can see Hanji hunched over some books in her office-turned laboratory. Good, I have to check a few facts with her before I go.  
"Hey, Hanji! Come here." I call out as I neatly fold my blanket and tuck it into my pack. I don't look up from my packing as she wanders in and plops on my desk chair.  
"Yup, whatcha' need?" I hear her spin in my chair. I ignore her question till I've pack the last few items.  
"I'm taking a small team out and I need you-"  
"Nope!" She shouts "I'm much too busy to join your mission, I've got a lot of ..." I tune her out as she explains the plethora of reasons she can't come with me. I let her continue until I move to my desk to finish my paperwork, when I finally interrupt her I do it with only one word.  
"Chair." She pushes it over and shifts to my cot. "I don't want you to come." She audibly sighs behind me.  
"Good, you see I've made some great breakthroughs with Eren-" she stops mid-sentence, next thing I know she has whipped my chair around to face her. "No." She whispers, her face reflects the horror in her voice. But all I see is two large brown eyes.  
"You're telling me this because you want to take Eren with you. But you can't, I need him." I can't respond, I'm speechless. She has eyes, not just glasses, eyes. Big beautiful brown eyes.  
"I-uh...where are your glasses?" I growl irritated by my lack of composure. She slumps and sighs.  
"I don't know, I guess I lost them." She flops back on my cot."Wow, your bed is way softer than mine. Can I use it while you're gone?"  
"No." I say regaining my usual uninterested attitude.  
"Aww! Erwin lets me." She whines.  
"Still No and please don't tell me what you and the commander are doing with his bed."  
"Not me and him, just me, when he's gone."  
"Oh, my mistake." I say sarcastically.  
"Yes, now tell me what is so important that you need my best test subject."  
"I don't need your test subject, I need you." She sits up and stares at me.  
"What for?" I walk over to the cot and plop next to her.  
"I need you to confirm some things about Titans that you learned from..." She waits expectantly, knowing I remember their ridiculous names. "Bean and sonny."  
"Oh, bean and sonny! I miss them, you miss them too."  
"No, not really."  
-

 **that was it, I hoped you liked it. please rate and review.**

 **PLESASE COMMENT WITH YOU'RE OPINION TO THIS QUESTION**

 **WHAT CURRENCY DO THEY USE? IVE LOOKED IT UP AND I COULDNT FIND ANYTHING.**

 **if no one comments I'll-be sad mostly-use American dollars.**


	2. we're on a mission

**Okay, first things first- GO CUBS, GOOOO. GO CUBS, GOOOO. HEY CHICAGO WHAT DO YOU SAY, THE CUBS ARE GONNA WIN TODAY! Sorry it doesn't happen often that my favorite team makes it to the playoffs, let alone wins.**

 **I don't own SNK/AOT**

 **(Jean p.o.v.)**  
I sit with my back to the cold stone wall, the sun has just gone behind the opposing wall. Levi and the others should be arriving soon. I swing my pack in front of me and dig through it to double check I have everything that I'll need. Blanket-check, rations-check, matches-check, a handwritten letter from my mom-check-wait! What? How did that get in there?

"Dear Jean-boy,  
I heard about your mission, please be safe and don't be a burden on other people. I'll make you an omelette when you get back.  
Love, mom." I sigh, crumpling the letter up. I love my mom-i really do- but she can be a bit much, she wants everybody to like me and for some reason she doesn't think they will.

"I'm very likable." I say as I toss the crumpled letter.

"Okay" the voice startles me, I jump to my feet ready to beat up the intruder.

"What are you-?" I stop when I realize who I was speaking to. "Mikasa-uh hi" she nods, we both stand there in awkward silence. Come on Jean say something before it gets more awkward than it already is.

"uh-do y-you come here often?" What kind of question is that? I mentally face-Palm.

"Only when I have to." She whispers, I nod.

"Ya, me too." I sigh. We settle into another awkward silence. I glance over at her as I sit back down, she follows my lead; sitting a few feet from me. By now the sun has almost completely disappeared and as it does so does the warmth, even in my uniform-including my green cape- I feel the chill. I glance at Mikasa, she's wearing her usual attire- the standard issue uniform and her blood red scarf.

"Sure is cold-" my statement is interrupted by Armin's arrival.

"Hey guys." Armin greets us, Mikasa eyes me. "Are you guys ready to go? Where's Levi?" He looks around, as if he could have possibly missed the short little man.  
"Not sure-" I start to say, but stop when Mikasa leaps to her feet.

"Is he going with us?" She whispers in that special way that makes grown men cry. the tone that could me she wants to kill you or that she thinks you're the most disgusting thing in the world; by you I mean me.

"Yes, will that be a problem, Ackerman?" Everyone-except Mikasa- jumps to attention at the sound of captain Levi's voice.

"No sir." She answers plainly as she salutes.

"Good, it's time to go."

 **(Hanji P.O.V)**  
"Things we still need to know about titans" I quickly scratch at the top of my notebook.

One) How were they created?

Two) How long can they live?

Three) Do they get ticklish?

Four) Do they have best friends? I have a best friend. Well I think I do, Levi is definitely my friend, but to be best friends I think you both have to agree that you are friends- when I ask Levi if we are friends he just stares at me or calls me some mean name. I spin around in my chair so I can see his empty office.  
He didn't tell me where he was going, but he asked a lot of questions about titans activity and how the lack of sunlight would affect them. Adding that to the fact that He left just after the sun went down, so I guess he's trying to avoid them or attack while they're weak. I miss him already, maybe he'll bring me back a pet-no he's much too boring for that.

 **(Mikasa P.O.V)**  
"Be careful" I nod to Armin as he and Levi prepare to set off and take down the first titan we found. It was decided that we'd split up into two groups- there was a vote, I was outvoted. We drew straws to see who would be paired and who would take the first titans. Levi and Armin drew the shortest straws, so they have to take the first one. We spotted it about ten minutes ago.

"We'll be fine, Mikasa. Besides look how sluggish it is, squad commander Hanji was right. They are much less deadly at night." Armin tries to reassure me.

"Much less deadly can still kill you." Jean says as he casually leans against a nearby tree. Armin glares at him. He's right though, that's what makes me worry for Armin, and what makes me glad Eren didn't come. I owe Eren my life, and made a promise that I would always keep him safe- at the time I was unaware of how big that task was going to be. But somehow my vow to protect Eren evolved into protecting both him and Armin. I don't care about anything else as long as they survive, not a single thing besides them matters.

"We better go before it gets away." Armin announces, mostly to himself-because no one tells Levi what to do besides Erwin (and occasionally Hanji) Even so, Levi nods in agreement; the two mount their horses and tear off after the titan.  
Once they've disappeared into the darkness, I turn to face the large boy standing silently behind me. While I was watching the others, he got some binoculars and started looking for another titan.

"I'm not seeing anything yet, you can nap while I look." He waits for me to respond, I'm not going to. I guess he figures that out. "Or not. It's up to you." I should rest so that I'm not worn out when we have to face a titan. I walk over to the tree he's standing next to and sit leaning against it.

"Wake me in an hour or if you spot one." I close my eyes.

"Got it." He says quietly. I shut my eyes, even though I know I won't sleep. I can only sleep when I'm with people I trust. It took four weeks for me to sleep through the night in the girls dorm. I would wander around the camp, sometimes to the boys dorm to check on Eren; other times I'd go to the training field. Anything to occupy my time. Now I sleep fine, because I trust Sasha and oddly enough I trust Annie- now that she's on our side. She did everything she did to protect the ones she loved, it's nothing I wouldn't have done for Eren or Armin.

My internal monologue is interrupted by someone gently shaking me awake.

"Hey, Mikasa, hey." A warm voice quietly whispers "I've spotted a titan, it's not far off." I glance around the dark forest, I must have fallen asleep. But how? I sit up, a blanket falls off of me. I stare at it confused, still a little hazy from sleep

"You were cold. So I-uh covered you up." I stare at him. "I hope that's okay." I fold the green survey corp issued blanket and hand it back to its owner.

"Thank you." I strap on 3gm and mount my horse, Jean quickly follows. "Let's go." We both take off after the giant humanoid beast.

"I'll set up the trip wire, if you distract it." Jean shouts to me, the wind has picked up stinging our face with its cold touches.

"Okay." I agree to Jeans plan, well technically it's Armin's plan. He thought of it on the way out here. He's a genius, and I pretty sure that's way Levi recruited him for this mission.

As we get in range of the titan, something weird happens, it keeps running towards nothing. Usually Titans attack the closest human, but he seems to be completely uninterested in us. Jean looks to me with an extremely confused expression, I shrug. We both continue to chase after it, when we're close enough I launch myself at it- my gear attaches to its shoulder. I swing towards it landing on my mark.  
This will get its attention, I stab both of my blades into its shoulder. It doesn't react, it just keeps running to nowhere. I hack at its shoulder-no response. I move to its face- still nothing. With it running like this, Jean doesn't have time to set the wire.  
I have to stop it, without killing it. I strike its neck- not in a kill spot. This gets its attention, it jerks to a stop nearly sending me flying, but my blade stabbed into its neck holds me on. As I steady myself I see a massive hand fly towards me. I've no time to react before I'm send flying off the enormous beast. As I plummet towards the ground I attempt to launch myself towards the nearest tree, but nothing happens.  
Crap! It must have destroyed my gear when it hit me. As I plummet to my death I do the only thing I can do.

"Jean!" I cry out, I don't know why. I've never relied on anyone before, why would I think he'd catch me. But as he flies towards me and wraps me in his arms I wasn't surprised; like I knew he'd drop everything to save me. Only one person has ever saved my life, ***** and he's never let me forget it.

"Are you okay?" We land on the ground a few feet from the Titan. "Anything broken?" His face is pure concern as he frantically runs his hands over me checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, but my gear is destroyed." I quickly unstrap the useless gear and toss it aside. I watch Jean as he glances back at the titan- it changes course, now it's not headed for the trip wire it's headed for us.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. Go get the horses and follow, I'll steer it back on course. I'll need your help once he's down." We both nod, he launches himself towards the beast and I run to the woods. I whistle, but there is no sign of the horses. I whistle again, and two heads appear at the edge of the trees. They spot me and begin running in my direction.

 **(Jean P.O.V)**  
It doesn't take much to get the clumsy beast back on track. I swing towards him and he swats at me. I dodge him, narrowly missing his massive hand. I've got to get him back on course. I swing around him, just as I hoped he follows me.

"Come this way!" I yell, he doesn't seem to to notice me or care that I'm speaking. But he's still following so I'm happy. In the distance I hear Mikasa whistle-well unfortunately for me so does the giant. His massive head whips in my raven haired beauties direction. Luckily I'm able to swing in front of him and regain his attention.

"Come on ugly, I'm right here." He's nearly to the tripwire. Just a little closer, I clench my fists. His massive bare feet crushes the ground beneath him, bringing him closer and closer to the wire. Till suddenly all motions stops and I hear the whistle that has stopped the beast dead In It's tracks.

"No, no! Look here!" I scream and shoot my gear at him, his eyes flick towards me. So he notices me, but he doesn't react as I land on his shoulder. He stands motionless only feet from our trap. It's almost as if he's paused to think, but Titans don't think. At least normal ones like this one don't.  
I shoot my 3MG at a nearby tree, maybe I can get his attention as I swing back. I'm almost to the tree when I feel the Titans massive body shaking the ground as he moves. I look back just in time to see his massive hand wrapping around me. I'm trapped, the Titans squeezes me. I struggle to free myself, as the massive hand squeezes more and more. Just as I was sure I was dead-the Titan freezes; were both falling. He must have tripped on the wire.  
Then a thought pops in my head; I grip my blade and hack his fingers off, freeing myself. Just as I begin quickly descending towards the ground, I realize my mistake.

 ***that would be Levi, when he injured his leg.**

 **I have another question for y'all- Who is your favorite character in SNK/AOT? and who would you like to see more of in my story? and on a scale of 1 to 10 (1 being terrible and 10 being awesome) how easy was it to read the formatting of this chapter compared to the last?**

 **Also, I want to especially thank SecretWishX, for your fabulous comment. I was so excited when I read it. (Gold coins= great idea! and the Hanji thing-I LOVE IT!) I really tried to improve my errors this time, but if you see any that are too distracting give me a shout out and i'll fix um.**

 **so as always, comment, review, and follow.**


	3. we finished the mission, what now?

**So, I'm back! yay! Anyways so this story is nearing a close, only one or two more chapters. So i can see that there is a good amount of people reading this story but for some reason only one of you feels the need to comment. (which I thank you for SecretWishX) but I would love to see three new comments.**

 **I don't own SNK/AOT**

 **(Mikasa P.O.V)**  
As I mount my horse I see the titan grab Jean, my stomach drops; I spur my horse in the titans direction. Suddenly the titan begins to fall, it must have tripped over the wire. I urge my horse to go faster.

"Come on!" I shout, hold on Jean I'm coming. I silently pray that I can reach him in time. As I get closer and the titan continues to fall, I lose sight of the blonde boy.

Suddenly blood erupts from the titan's hand.

"No." I whisper and slide off my horse to the cold ground. I feel a tear stinging my eye, but I don't-I don't cry. Why do I care if he's dead? Comrades die all of the time. It's not like he's someone or something special to me, is he?

I reflect on my time with him. He constantly had my back, and stuck up for me-even though I didn't need it, it was a nice feeling. Even if it was annoying when he obnoxiously announced his achievements to the the whole dining hall, I found it funny at times. Now I see that he was just trying to impress the group- or maybe he was trying to impress...me? No way, who would like me, I'm quiet and withdrawn; most people are too intimidated to even speak to me. But he always makes a point to talk to me. Maybe he does like me, but do I like him.

We first met when he and Eren we arguing about the military police. Of course I had seen him around before that, but we'd never interacted till that day. When Eren stormed out and I followed, as usual, but Jean stopped me to tell me that he liked my hair. It was the first non-combat related complement I had received since the day my parents were killed.

My father would always say.

"There's the two most beautiful girls in all of the kingdom." He also would announce how everything I made was the new best thing ever made. Even when it really wasn't. But he cared about me, he loved me. I thought he was the last one. Now, after I've watched him die, I realize Jean was the last one to love me.

"Mikasa!" My head snaps in the direction of the familiar voice, it Jean he's falling. But I watched him get crushed? Nevertheless I have to help him.

I jump back on the horse and thunder off towards him. I won't make it before he hits the ground, but a fall from that height won't do much damage, and certainly won't kill him. I'm a few yards off when I hear the audible thump of his body colliding with the ground and, to my horror, within seconds of him landing on the ground the titan falls right on top of him.

I Circle around the large beast for any sign of Jean, but the only thing I can see is the giant ugly titan with sandy brown hair-on second thought that might just be dirt. The wire did exactly as it was supposed to, it tripped and wrap the titan. He won't be getting up for a while, and until he does I won't be getting jeans body.

Suddenly I see the titans arm shift, but in an awkward way. Not something the creature could do on his own. It must be Jean he's alive. I spring from the horse and lift the arm as high as I can, it's not heavy but it's hard to move it while it's strapped to the beast side. Just as I had hoped, under the upper arm lays a banged up and bloody Jean.

"Hey, thanks I wasn't sure I was going to make it out all by myself." He says as he crawls out from under the large motionless body. Quickly shedding his now destroyed gear.

"You're alive!" I throw myself at him, wrapping him in the tightest hug I can manage. He stiffens, in shock or confusion, but he quickly relaxes.

"Ya, you didn't think this titan could take me down? I've faced much bigger titans all by myself." I release him and nod.

"Yes well..." I blush-this is weird for me, I don't usually do this. "We should be getting back." He nods.

"Okay, I just have to grab my gear real quick." I nod, he bounds over to it and I hear him whisper.

"I should get crushed by titans more often, it was worth it." My heart skips a beat, Jean does like me I wasn't just imagining it.

 **(Hanji P.O.V)**  
A loud chatter of a large group of soldiers echoes down the hall. I jump up to greet them as they pass my office.

"Hello!" I wave to the soldiers, a few I recognize but most are new. They salute and continue on, as the last few pass I see Erwin is following them.

"Erwin! How are you?" I yell, probably a little too loud for how close we are. That would make Levi so mad.

"I'm very good, squad commander Hanji. How are you?"

"Good" I sigh "I guess. Just bored, when is Levi getting back? Do you know?" He smiles at my questions, weird.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, he told me he's aiming to get back around nine tomorrow. At the latest nine the day after."

"Really!" I squeal, he nods."That means he'll be back before my birthday!"

"That is the goal." Erwin mumbles.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So I guess you're sleeping in Levi's room while he's gone."

"No, I asked but he said no." Erwin laughs, walking into Levi's office. Scanning the tidy space, he nods as if giving it his approval.

"He wants you too, he left his door open." I follow him into the office. "If he really didn't want you to, he'd have closed his door." He points to the open door we just walked through.

"Really, but he said no."

"Yes, well sometimes his no means yes." Erwin sits in Levi's chair "you just have to know the difference." He winks. What is that supposed to mean. I push it out of my mind as I plop on Levi's unusually comfortable bed.

"Okay, well I have a lot of work to do so-" I yawn mid sentence. Erwin takes this as a sign to leave.

"Yes, you're very busy and I've got some new recruits to watch so I'll see you later. Have a good night." Erwin smiled as he leaves.  
I listen to his footsteps echoing down the-once again- empty hall. I like Erwin, he's like the big brother I never had. I lay back on Levi's cot, maybe I'll just take a little nap. As long as Levi and Erwin are around, humanity is safe.  
-—–

 **(Armin P.O.V)**  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't think we were going to pull this off." Jean says as he and Levi finish tying up the second titan we caught. Levi believed both are deviant titans, which basically means they are focused on a goal as opposed to just eating people like the other titans.

"Well we did. Now who wants to help me measure these guys?" I asks as i join them by the second titan.

"No need, the first is about nine meters and the second is twelve." Says Mikasa as she also joins our little group by the foot of the restrained titan.

"Wow, you can tell that by just looking. You're amazing." Jean says to Mikasa, who blushes-yes actually blushing. It's freaking me out. Levi glares at the usually expressionless girl, he's noticed it too. He doesn't seem happy about it.

"Mikasa, Armin. Go set up camp. These titans aren't going to move until they have sun light; the sun doesn't rise for five more hours. Might as well get some rest." We both nod and march over to our designated camp spot.

"I'll make the fire, if you'll put up the tent." The dark haired girl agrees.

 **(Jean P.O.V)**  
As the other two disappear off into the trees, Levi turns his attention to me.

"What exactly is going on between you and Ackerman?" He question shocks me, and kind of confused me.

"There's nothing-nothing going on between us." But I wish there was. He slams me up against the bare side of the titan tree, apparently he didn't like my answer.

"She's been acting weird ever since you two went off by yourself to catch the smaller titan. Now I'm only going to ask one more time, what happened between you and Ackerman?"

 **(Eren P.O.V)**  
"...I mean can you believe that, she actually told me I shouldn't come?" I grumble to Bertholdt, who nods sympathetically.

"She's right though, Hanji has made some great head way with you. Taking you away wouldn't be a good idea. Besides I heard Levi only wanted a small team of four. " I sigh, shove my plate aside, and lay my head flat against the wooden table. In a muffled voice a ponder.

"I wonder who else went with them?" That's when Reiner joins the conversation.

"Levi, Mikasa, Jean-" I stop him mid sentence.

"Wait Jean! nobody said anything about Jean going on that mission." Bertholdt looks to riener, who shrugs.

"What's wrong with him going?" Bertholdt ask, as if he doesn't know. I glare at him, he smiles-on second thought maybe he doesn't know he's never been very observant.

"Jean is arrogant and cocky; he doesn't need Levi puffing up his ego by asking him to go on some elite mission. What is Levi thinking-?" My rant is interrupted by a small and extremely irate girl.

"Where is Armin?" Annie marches up to me and growls. I shrug.

"Did you check the guys barracks?" She glares at me. "Okay, what about Erwin's office ?"

"Of course I check with Erwin and do you know what he said?" I shrug. She continues. "He said to ask Levi, Armin better not have went on Levi's suicide mission. If he dies, I'll kill him." I'm pretty sure this is one of the longest conversations I've ever had with Annie.

"Okay, you were right." Reiner hands Bertholdt ten gold coins; Annie, seeing the exchange, glares at the two large boys.

"What are you two doing?" They both freeze. Bertholdt slowly slides the money in his pocket, being careful not to make any sudden movements that might set her off. They both know how to deal with her, I jump up and go to leave.

"Where are you going?" She growls, I stop and sigh, not turning around to face them.

"I don't know, wherever I want to cause you're not my boss." Bertholdt gasps, Reiner doesn't make a sound but I imagine he's just as shocked. People don't talk to Annie this way, but I've had enough of people telling me what to do.

"What did you say to me?" She growls. I spin around to face her, only to be greeted by her fist to my face. Then everything went dark.  
-

 **Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me what you think. I don't have any questions for you this time, so please feel free to comment with whatever you want.**


	4. successful mission?

**Here it is, the final chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **MIKASA POV**

"So if Titans need light, won't they be drawn to our fire?" Armin inquires, I ignore him. He's not really expecting an answer he's just talking to fill the silence. He's good at that and after hanging out with me and Eren for so long, he has to be.

"And another thing, how are we supposed to get these Titans back to the walls? We don't have a wagon, and there's not enough of us to safely transport them. How are we supposed to do this?"

"That's what I brought you for." We both turn just as Levi emerges from the dark trees; Jean follows behind him at a distance. I wonder what Levi talked to him about, his whole demeanor has changed he now looks less like his usual confident self, and more like a beat puppy. Starring at the ground and keeping to himself. Which is not like him at all.

"What, you mean I'm supposed to figure a way that four people and four horses can get two. Giant. Beasts. All the way home." Levi nods, and walks right up to Armin. Even though Levi is only an inch taller than him, Armin looks like a child cowering next to a giant.

"Exactly, is that a problem solider?" Armin audible swallows, and shakes his head.

One time I asked Hanji why people are so afraid of Levi, she laughed. Then Continued laughing, paused to catch some air, then laughed some more, this went on for several minutes until she finally said.

"That's something I've wondered for a long time, I guess it's his sparkling personality." I can see that.

"Let's rest for a bit. We'll head out at first light." As Levi sits, the fire illuminates his face in an eerie way. The scowl on his face doesn't help. I decide to lighten the mood, between Armin, Levi, and Jean I'm the only one who can at the moment-which is scary.

"So...what made Erwin think we need more test subjects? Is Hanji not getting enough data from our six shifters?"

"Erwin didn't order this mission..." This grabs both Armin and jeans attention.

"Then who?" I ask. Even our two captured Titans ceased their groans and fall silent, waiting for the answer.

"I did." Levi says, Jean skeptically cocks an eyebrow.

"Really, why?" Armin joins the discussion.

"That's my business." The short man says as he tosses a new log on the fire, sending tiny glowing embers flying all around us.

"No, you can't tell us that you are the one who brought us out here- and not give us an explanation. It doesn't work like that captain." Jean put extra emphasis on the word captain. Levi's expression shifts into an almost smile, the closest I've ever seen to one at least. He lounges back and sighs.

"Okay, I like your display of guts, it's just what I was talking about." The two make eye contact and Jean nods. "So, day after tomorrow is four eyes-I mean Hanji's birthday. So I decided to get her some "pets"" he does air quotes around the word pets, probably because he hated the idea of keeping the monsters so close to home.

Jean busts out laughing, like the deep ground shaking kind only brought on by true amusement.

"So you mean to tell us that we're out here risking our lives, so you can impress a girl?"

"Hm, I guess I didn't think of it that way." Levi yawns. I can see Armin is now very upset; biting his lip to keep from saying anything, but I can tell he won't be able to hold it in for much longer. Jean on the other hand seems to think it's comical, that's what causes Armin to snap. He flies up off the ground at Jean.

"He brought us out here to catch violent, man eating, Giants; with no plan to get home and you think it's funny!" Jean jumps up to his feet and begins arguing back.

"Well who's fault is it that we don't have a plan? Huh?" Just then an idea comes to my mind.

"We could dangle someone in front of the Titans and ride them home." I say, everyone stares at me in shock. No one responds, the only sound is the crackling of the fire and the rustle of trees in the wind.

"You're joking...right?" Jean is the first to break the silence. I shake my head, but Armin has caught on to my plan so I don't have to explain.

"No, she's right. That's a genius idea." He shouts and begins frantically digging through his bag.

"What do you mean, that plan sounds like suicide to me?" Jean Huffs, he's completely confused. But Armin doesn't answer, he's too busy digging through the next bag-I think its jeans.

"What are you looking for?" Jean shouts with frustration, causing everyone-including our giant captives- to stop and look at him.

"Rope, I'm looking for rope. Did you pack any Mikasa?" He reaches for my pack. I panic and dive for the bag, swiping it just before Armin can grab it. "What was that for?" He grumbles, as I quickly snatch the coiled up rope out of my bag and toss it to the shortest member of our team. Before I close my bag I check to make sure a certain piece of paper is still safely tucked away; once I'm sure it's safe I set my bag behind me.

"Why does he need rope? I'm so confused." Jeans sighs, knowing no one is going to answer him, he plops down on the floor next to me.

"I can tell you what he's planning, but you're not going to like it." Levi lounges by the fire, it seems Jean is the only one who didn't catch on.

 **HANJI POV**

I stare at the angry girl Erwin told me to keep an eye on. She glares back, and if looks could kill I'd be dead a hundred times over. The tension is so thick in the air I can feel it. The only thing I can do now is finish my bag of potato chips.

"Want some?" I offer her the bag, her glare intensifies telling me her answer is no. "Well, more for me." I stuff my face with the delicious, crunchy chips. Crumbs flying everywhere-crunch, crunch, crunch-

"I'll have to remember to clean these up before Levi gets back. He's really picky about his room and its cleanliness. You know." I scoot over to make some room for Annie. "Sit."

Annie seems apprehensive, but she does as I say. Tucking her feet under her she settles in the spot I vacated for her.

"So Am I going to get in trouble?" She finally ask.

"Why would you get in trouble?" I sputter through a full mouth, sending more potato chunks flying over Levi's bed.

"Why else would Erwin have you babysit me?" I'll have to put my chips away for this conversation.

"I will admit, I am babysitting you. But it's to keep from an all-out Titan battle in the walls, not so you can be punished." My statement soothes her anger, but without the rage I can see that she's sad. "But you know we can have a fun night, I've got a ton of snacks and we can tell scary stories and we can braid each other's hair and we can-Oh and we'll talk about boys!" Annie played along with me for most of the night. We discussed her Titan abilities and her knowledge of the other Titans. I attempted to braid her hair, but it turns out neither me nor Annie know how to braid hair. We both ate all kinds of snacks on Levi's bed-which he's gonna hate. She even smiled a couple of times, I took that at as a signal to commence the boy talk.

"I think it's time for boy talk, You can go first." She stares at me, still sad. My plan is failing, but I will not abandon it-Like a good captain I will drown with my ship; I'm not really sure what that means, but I read it in a book once. I wander what it's like to have so much water that you could actually die in it-

The silent girl's shifting brings me back to reality.

"I guess I can go first then. There are a couple of men in my life, most of them are like family. Which is nice since my real family was killed by Titans. The survey corps has become a new family for me. Erwin is the cool dad or older brother. Mike is the weird uncle. Moblit is that bossy older brother and Levi is-" I pause to contemplate me and Levi's relationship. He says mean things to me and I say sort of mean things back, I answer his questions, and he helps me see Titans.

I don't come to a conclusion before Annie draws her own.

"Levi is like your husband, you argue and make fun of each other at times but in the end you really love each other. That's how me and Armin are, I love him. But he's stupid and tries to get himself killed." Ah, so the truth comes out. She's sad Armin went on the mission without her (or her permission.)

"Well, when he gets back you should tell him you were worried. Let him know you care." Annie looks at me with disgust. Maybe she's allergic to emotions- I think Levi is allergic to emotions.

"Maybe-" Annie is interrupted by frantic shouts and men running by the door. We look at each other, then we both simultaneously Spring off the bed and out the door. A solider I don't recognize runs by, I reach out and stop him.

"What's going on?" The young solider, probably one of the new recruits, looks up at me confused.

"Two Titans are headed straight for us. The great Captain Ackerman and his elite team shot off the emergency flares." I made Eye connect with Annie, we both know what the other is thinking.

"The GREAT captain Ackerman? Have you ever met him?" Both me and Annie burst out laughing. The poor young solider was even more confused.

"You are squad commander Hanji, aren't you?" I nod, the boy steps back.

"Let's go catch some Titans, you with me?" The boy stares for a moment the turns and runs away. "Okay, I guess not. How bought you Annie, you wanna help?" She smiles.

"I guess, I don't really have anything else to do."

 **JEAN POV**

 **(** A little while earlier. **)**

"Your right!" I shout "I don't like this plan." I spin around to face Levi, who is perched upon the tallest of the Titans head. Somehow Armin's big idea involved me and Mikasa dangling in front of the two Titans, with Levi and Armin steering. Needless to say, I didn't like the plan.

When we first got set up it was dark so the Titans didn't react, but after a few minutes in the sun they were ready to eat. Pulling and struggling to get out of the rope we used to tie them to the tree.

"Are you ready?" Levi yells, he's going to cut the Titans loose then jump on to the taller Titan-the one Mikasa is being the bait for.

"Titan one ready!" Armin shouts.

"Titan two ready." Levi says-not really yelling, but he's loud enough that we can hear him.

The others wait for me to respond, but I still have some pride and I will not use the stupid code name Armin gave me.

"Jean?" Armin says, waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I glance over at Mikasa, who doesn't look very happy.

"No, Jean. If I have to say it so do you." She shakes her finger at me-much like my mother used to do when I was being particularly stubborn. But that's not what got me, her voice was like some kind of demonic cry. I could tell she was very serious and I'd rather jump in this titan's mouth, than face a pissed off Mikasa Ackerman (or any Ackerman for that matter.)

"Fine…Bait two," I give a long drawn out sigh. "Ready." I can see the tiny blonde boy smiling from the top of the other titan.

"Bait one, ready." Mikasa says.

"Good, Levi, let 'em loose." I hear Levi slice through the rope with his 3D maneuver gear, just like that the titans take off running. I'm sent flying back and forth in front of the titan, who tries to follow me, making me swing more. From the glimpses I catch of Mikasa and Armin's titan

She's getting thrown around just as much. I think she starting to regret encouraging this idea.

Armin and Levi have the emergency flares and when we get close they'll fire them to signal the others. So basically I just have to sit- or more accurately hang- here and think about what Levi told me.

First, he questioned me about Mikasa

"...now I'm going to ask you one more time, what happened between you and Ackerman?" At the time I panicked and couldn't help myself from telling Levi exactly what happened step by step. It was a little more than Levi wanted.

"I'm regretting my decision, but it's a little too late for that. So I guess I'll tell you. Erwin approached me about a week ago, it seems we are short a few squad commanders and he wanted to know if I knew anyone who could do the job." I didn't know what he was getting at.

"How does that affect me and Mikasa...sir?" He sighed and leaned against the tree opposite of where I was standing.

"Before I realized you are a block head, I was thinking you and Mikasa might be suited for the job. I asked about you two because I need to be sure there's no problems between you guys. You will be working together a lot." I, of course, liked what I had heard up to that point, then he told me all about what I could do better; by that I mean he criticized me. Suddenly a familiar sight catches my attention.

"There's the wall, Armin, Levi you got the flares."

HANJI POV

"Okay, so we'll lead the Titans away, if we can get them to follow you. It's not clear why they're head towards the wall, so we have to assume that they are deviant Titans. Oh the best kind- how I'd like to catch them and study them. They would make such nice pets, I might name one Steve and the other-" I realize Annie is glaring at me. "Oh, ya-stopping them from killing us. Right." I shift back into planning mode. We've got quite a distance before they reach us. If I ride on Annie's back as she distracts them I could help her take them out if things go south-plus it's like one of my life goals to ride a Titan.

"Okay, mike you'll ride the horse out and bring extras for me and Annie after we've taken out the Titans." He nods. "Is everyone clear on what's happening?" Everyone being Annie, mike, and me. They all nod.

"Good, let's go." We mount our horses, once we're outside of the gate Annie and I dismount. We hand our horses off to mike.

"Are you ready?" Annie says, I nod. This will be a great opportunity to watch her shift up-close. She flicks a blade out of her ring and slices her finger. Lighting and steam erupt from her tiny form, followed by large bones that are quickly covered by muscles, and topped with a head of blonde hair. She lowers her hand to the ground.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" I scream with excitement and climb on to Annie's hand. She lifts me up and I climb onto her shoulder. I reach out and touch her neck, quickly jerking my hand back it's still hot. The lack of skin increases the temperature. Interesting. She doesn't waste time before she launches herself in the direction of the approaching Titans.

"Make a swoop in front of them, if you can, it will allow them to focus on you and not the walls." I scream in her ear, I don't know how conscious she actually is but she seems to hear me because her eyes flick in my direction. I scan our surroundings, just taking in the view when I notice something in front of the Titans; at first glance it appears to be a bird, but it's in front of both of them. I reach in my pack, with much trouble I might add Annie is not trying to be careful as she runs, and extract my binoculars-Erwin gave them to me for my birthday last year. I look at the odd thing in front of the Titans and realize it's a person dangling in front of the Titans, but not just a person it's-

"It's Jean and Mikasa! That means Levi is nearby and Armin too." At the word Armin Annie turns and runs directly at the Titans. "What are you doing? No swoop don't trample!" I shout but she's not listening to me. She charges the two smaller Titans. She runs faster, making it much harder to hold on. I bounce around losing my grip, I scramble to find a new hold but I find myself plummeting to the ground. I scream, but it has barely left my mouth when I feel arms wrapping around me.

"Wow, four eyes, you can't keep yourself out of trouble for forty-eight hours. You're more stupid than I thought." It's Levi. I wrap my arms around him, tightly. It's not often I get a chance to hug Levi, he always pushes me away, but now he can't. Yay! "We should probably stop Annie from killing my team." I glance back as she shove one of the Titans, sending it flying to the ground.

"Ya, that's probably a good idea. How are we gonna do that?" He ponders it a second, as we fly towards the nearby tree Levi used as an anchor, then he shrugs.

"Not sure, you're supposed to be the smart one." He thinks I'm the smart one. OMG!

"She looks like she's headed for Armin, maybe he will talk some sense into her. We should probably go check on Jean." He nods.

 **ARMIN POV**

NOTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN! Annie as a Titan is running straight at Mikasa and me. The other Titan, with Levi and Jean, was tossed like a rag doll across the field. I have no plan!

"Armin! Do something!" Mikasa screams as Annie gets closer.

"What?" I shout back.

"Stop her." Suddenly a thought comes to my mind, it's really a terrible plan. But it's all I've got.

"On it." I climb on to the Titans shoulder, trying hard not to fall off. Annie is too far away, I have to wait. She gets closer and closer, not close enough. Just a little closer, perfect. I run and jump off the Titans shoulder. If I'm wrong I'll hit the ground in 1.36 seconds. I scrunch my eyes close, I really don't want to see myself splat. Suddenly I slam into something, not the ground. I open my eyes into a much larger one staring at me, with a very familiar glare.

"Hi Annie. Um could you help me get these two Titans to the holding facility...please?" She wrap her hand around me, not tight but it's pretty scary. Suddenly she crystallizes her hand leaving a small hole, most likely for air. She walks over to 9 meter Titan and scoops him up in her arms, tucking it under her arm. She marches to the other on, who is still on the ground. She does he same with him. I spot Levi, Hanji, and mike on horses following us. I guess my plan worked pretty well, I wonder why she listened to me? Maybe she cares for me, I blush, no way. She's way too pretty to like a weakling like me.

I glance up at her magnificent Titan form, she's done terrible things but she has always taken care of the things or people she cares about: Berthold, and Reiner. Who am I kidding? She's a Titan shifter she probably thinks I'm a useless human, she probably likes Bert or Reiner.

But then again, I glance up her again she makes eye contact with me, maybe not.

 **MIKASA POV**

We got back to the Titan holding facility without any other mishaps. Me and Jean stayed tied to the Titans till after Annie dropped the Titans and they were secured. Once we were finally freed I quickly tried to find Levi to be debriefed so I can clean up and go to bed. When I finally spot him, he's talking to Hanji.

"What were you doing risking your life to bring these in? It's very unlike you." Hanji asks, she's genuinely confused. I'd be to-I mean I was when he first recruited me for the mission.

"I got them for..." I can tell Levi is getting ready to make up some dumb excuse, because he doesn't want to show emotion. Thankfully so could Erwin; he marches over to his two close friends.

"What's going on?" He ask.

"Levi brought two deviant Titans in. Which is completely AWESOME! But I don't know why." Hanji explains the situation to Erwin, who obviously already knows.

"Oh, two. And deviants. Well you really out did yourself, Corporal. It must have taken some courage, after that you could do anything" Erwin voice is heavy with double meaning. Levi nods, he understands.

"Yes well, I was trying to decide what to get a crazy girl for her birthday, this is all I could come up with." Hanji's face is a mask of confusion, like she understands what Levi said but she doesn't really understand what he means.

"You got those for...me?" Levi smirks and nods. "You got those two beautiful Titans for me!" She says a second time probably to let it sink in.

"I wouldn't call them Beautiful-actually I think they look an awful lot like a pile of crap, but ya they're all yours." Hanji springs around the room chattering about all the fun she and the Titans will have. I decide now would be a good time to go back to the barracks and shower, but it would seem that my shower will have to wait as I spot Jean waiting by the door, staring right at me.

"She's really happy, it's almost worthy all the work we put into catching them." We both flash back to hanging feet from a Titans mouth as bait. "Almost. So, where are you headed?" He has something on his mind, I can tell he's avoiding talking about it.

"I was going to clean up, you?" He sighs.

"Probably the same, I-uh-just got done talking to Erwin." I cock and eyebrow at his statement. "Ya, actually he wants to talk to you now. It's about a promotion"

"Is that what you and Levi talked about last night?" I ask, he nods

"Among other things" he says, then continues. "Erwin wants you and me to lead a pair of squads."

"A pair?" I question.

"Ya it's a squad that works as one but is really two separate groups."

"Sounds interesting." I really don't know what to think about this, I've never been interested in promoting; having said that the thought of having my own squad really a peels to me. Getting to work side by side with Jean doesn't hurt either. "It's time for the naming ceremony. Everyone gather around." Hanji shouts, I guess I really won't be getting to clean up for a while. Jean and I join the crowd that circles around the two restrained beast and their slightly insane owner.

"Many years ago there was a tribe of humans that ate humans..." She went through the story, it always gets a little grosser each time she tells it. The weaker members of our group end up having to leave.

I don't really pay attention to the story, I watch the others in the group. Annie is standing right next to Armin, unlike her companion she is unfazed by hanji's in depth description of the tribe's preparation of their human meals. Next I spot Erin pouting in the back of the room, I also notice he has a black eye; I'll have to ask him about that when he starts talking to me again. Finally, my eyes land on Levi. At first glance he looks normal, but as I watch him longer I notice the strange look in his eyes-it's like he's seeing the most beautiful sunset; nothing else in the whole room matters, the look so familiar. I follow his gaze to the crazy girl telling the story, then I know where I've seen that look before-my father always looked at my mom like that.

"...and that is why I chose the names that I did. You" she points to the largest Titan. "Will be called Levi and you" she point to the smaller Titan. "Will be known as Levi jr" The short man, for whom the Titans were named after, doesn't appear to be pleased with the names.

As the people scatter he makes his way to her.

"So, is this a suitable gift to celebrate your birth?" Levi can barely finish his sentence before hanji tackles him in a hug.

"This is the bestest birthday gift ever" she says while jumping around the room. "I mean I could just kiss you. You know what-" she turns to the shorter man and smacks a kiss on his lips. "You're not mad at me for naming the Titans after you-" she's stop when Levi grabs her and kisses her, not just a kiss but a dip like in the stories. It kind of makes me sick, old people love. I'm going to go take a shower.

"You headed to the barracks?" Jean asks me, I nod. "May I escort you?" He offers me his arm, I take it and try to hold back the giggles.

"Yes, you may." Just then I remember the paper I saved, "wait, just a second." I reach into my bag and extract the wrinkled paper, I hand it to jean. "If I had a mother who cared this much for me, id hold on to this." he unfold the letter his mom wrote him, scanning it he smiles.

"Ya, I guess you're right." he looks up at me."do you want to come to my house tomorrow? my mom's making omelets"

 **THE END**

 **so how did you like it? also i have another question**

 **I want to write a story about Levi and Hanji's kids, should I continue it on this story or make another?**


	5. Mission Two point O

This is long over due and i'm so sorry, I hope you like it.

I do not own AOT/SNK

Sixteen years later  
"We're home!" I shout as Lea and I walk in the front door of our house, I kick off my shoes and run into the kitchen, to find mom.

"Hi, honey. How was the scout mission?"I plop on the closest chair as mom continues to make dinner.

"It was boring as always." Lea says before I can respond. She plops in the chair next to me. "Samson was crying about how he didn't see any Titans, commander Kirstiean can with us-which was cool."

"Okay, just to clarify I want crying, I was lamenting. And we all know why Jean came with us." Mom cocks her eyebrow.

"Really, why do you think?" She asks as she wipes her hands off on a towel.

"He's trying to cover his butt, the collectors have been more active than ever and the king is blaming him." Dad joins the conversation, I didn't even see him in the kitchen with mom-it's probably because he's short. The collectors he's talking about are a group of outlaws that capture Titans for rich merchants to keep as pets. Which as you might guess is illegal. When I was six the queen had the walls taken down, because the survey corp had eliminated almost all of the Titans. Now all we do is expand the known area and map it, killing Titans when we run into them which is almost never. We had finally found a small pocket of Titans, but before we could get to them the collectors did.

"Shouldn't the collectors be a guard problem, I mean the survey corp is just supposed to deal with territory and Titans-not people." Lea says as she leans the wooden chair back.

"The guard!" Dad scoff and uses a few choice words. "They can't get off their fat butts for more than ten minutes." Lea chuckles, she and dad have a similar sense of humor, as well as similar everything. She shares his permanent unamused expression, his sour attitude, and his grey eyes. But unlike dad she has dark brown hair, and glasses-Armin made her a special pair that straps to her face, she only wears them when we're on missions.

"Speaking of guards, Lea a young man stop by to see you today. He had a guards uniform on, I assume he is-" Lea groans. Dad glares.

"You know him, what's his name?" Dad growls, I would hate to be that boy.

"He's a really annoying boy who can't take a hint, or listen when I tell him straight out that I don't want to go out with him."

"I can take him out." Dad says, serious as ever.

" I wouldn't care, but he's the son of the new head guard of this district."

"That's not a problem." Dad says.

"yes it is, besides I can take care of him by myself." She takes her gloves off.

"Aaand we all know she is never alone." Mom chuckles, I waggle my eyebrows at her and dad who are both unamused.

"Ya, your little buddy would marry Levi if I hadn't gotten him before he was born." We both laugh so much our sides hurt.

"Cute, hanji. Lucas just admires my great technic." Dad walks over to the table and wipes it down with a rag. The table isn't even dirty! "You stink. Go take a shower, both of you, before we need to leave."

"Aww, come on they just got back." Mom tries to stop him, but he turns on her.

"you too, look at your hair, you've got flour all in it." He glares at her.

"But you still think I look sexy!" She scoots closer to him.

"No." He says plainly. Mom smiles and scoots closer.

"I know when your no means yes and this is one of them." She scoots close enough to wrap him in a flour covered hug. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

"Great now I need to clean up."he groans.

LEA POV  
After my shower I throw on my usual scout uniform with a black undershirt, and my goggle glasses. We are off duty for the next two days-since we just got back, but Luke is graduating from the academy so we're all going in uniform.

"Hey, sis. Look what I found." Samson walks in my room, he's in full uniform plus one of dad's old cravats. "Now I look just like dad."

"Except you smile too much." Samson really does look just like dad, his hair is black, and cut in dad favorite cut; his eyes are the same grey. "And you're too tall"

"I heard that." I hear dad call from the other room, Samson chuckles.

"So what did you get Luke as a graduation present. One of dads used tissues? His sock?" I throw a pillow at my twin brother.

"No, I had aunt Annie make a locket." I pull it out of the drawer, and hand it to Samson. His eyes widen in shock, and amazement.

"Is this-auntie used her Titan crystal to make this? That's so awesome! Is that the first picture of you two together?" I nod, and take the locket back, staring at the picture I remember the day we met three years ago when he was a new recruit...

"I don't want to be here." I groan, dad is making an address to the new cadets as a favor for his old friend drill sergeant Eren Jaeger. Why he had to drag us with him I don't know. Both Samson and I graduated last year-when we were eleven. The normal age for graduates is seventeen, but we grew up around Titans.

"Go play, make some...friends." Both dad and I shutter at the word. But Samson seems extremely excited to meet new children. He runs off, screaming like a banche.

"Okay, but you owe me." Dad sighs.

" just go." I nod and run after my blockhead of a brother. I scan the training base, I don't see him he must have went to the barracks. What an idiot. I stomp angrily off towards the barracks when I hear a loud commotion.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A large group of cadets is circled up, please let it not be my brother. I shove my way through the group, because unfortunately I inherited dads height so I can't see over any of them. Luckily they pretty much let me through without resistance, I'm not in the mood to fight with them. I haven't made it to the front but I can tell it's not my brother, there are two large boys fighting a smaller-but not much smaller- boy with blonde hair. He is cut up, with a busted lip and many scraps and bruises. But so are the others he seems to be holding his own.

We make eye contact, his eyes are so blue. Our moment of eye contact was just long enough for the other two to get the drop on him. They knock him to the ground and begin kicking the crap out of him. I have to help him. I jump in the circle and grab one of the large boys, I'd say it's safe to say he was three times my size.

"Leave him alone!" I scream as I kick his feet out from under him, I may be small but I can kick butt. The kid curses and jumps back up his anger trained on me, i'll be fine. I glance over at the other two, the blonde boy is up.

"You're going to regret that twirp." The boy growls.

"I doubt it, come at me." I wave him over, with a smirk. He growls and runs towards me. I brace to attack, something Aunt Annie taught me. As the large bear like boy is about to attack he is suddenly sent flying in the other direction. The blonde boy has tackled him to the ground.

"You. Are. Not. Worthy." The boy says as he punches the other boy, who is cowering on the ground.

"Stop this fighting!" Uncle Eren burst through the circle screaming and yelling-like always. Father is close behind him, with his usual unamused face. Eren grabs the blonde boy ripping him off of the large, unconscious boy. "Everybody back to your barracks. Cadet what is the meaning of this?"

"They started it...sir." He uses his sleeve to wipe the blood from his lip. Suddenly he freezes in place. I follow his line of sight, all the way to my father-and Samson, who is standing behind him. He jumps up and pushes past Eren, slowly approaching my father. "Sir-Captain Levi it is an honor you're my- you're the-you're a legend." He reaches out his hand to shake, father of course just stares at his outstretched hand. He doesn't shake hands-you know because of germs. The blonde boy seems undeterred by dads rudeness.

"In just your first two years you had fifty plus solo Titan kills and over two hundred team kills. Is it true that you trained yourself on the 3DM gear? My name is Lucas, I joined the scouts because of you." My father raises his eyebrows and turns and walks away- he's never had a fan before-well not like this. Lucas turns to me. "And you must be his daughter, thank you for the assist." He winks at me.

"Yes, i'm Lea Ackerman." I feel an arm rest on my shoulder, it's Samson.

"And I'm Samson Ackerman. That was some pretty awesome fighting back there, Luke-hey is it okay if I call you Luke." Without pausing to take a breath he says. " thanks bud. Okay I'll leave you two." He runs off after dad.

"Wow." He says as Samson disappears around the corner. "You guys are awesome, I can't believe I finally met Levi Ackerman. This is like a dream come true. The only thing that could make this better..." He stops And looks at me. "I'm sorry I'm Talking you to death, I don't normally talk this much." I Ignore his statement, because it doesn't really bother me ( both Samson and my mom talk like that)

"So why were you fighting those two guys?" He shrugs, and we both begin walking in the direction of the barracks.

"They were just saying things I didn't like, so I told them to stop. They didn't want too, so we fought. It happens a lot, so I'm used to it." I probably would have pried more but a familiar voice catches my attention.

"Oh, no. What is she doing here." I storm off in the direction of my mothers voice.

"What is it? Who is "she"?" He questions."what did you hear-?" He stops when my mother comes into view.

"Hey, Lea. I came to take pictures." Lucas drops to he floor, he faints. My mom snaps a picture of the unconscious boy and asks. "Who's that?"

There will be more...I just don't how long it will take me to finish it. But i will tell you that comments/reviews help me to write (Hint, HInt, Wink , Wink)


End file.
